Penguin's Umbrella
The Penguin nearly always carried an Umbrella with him, that seemed to look like any normal ordinary one. However it was also a very powerful device that had built-in weaponry such as guns, missiles, sword blades, laser guns, flame-throwers, and acid spraying devices. He also had some used for modes of transportation such as ones that had a series of built in spinning blades to use as a mini helicopter or a jet powered engine to ride it as a broomstick. Sometimes when he opened up his umbrella, it had a built in flight module that could carry him into the air like a hot air balloon. Most of Penguin's umbrellas were black in appearance, but some also had multicolored and other unusual designs. History The infamous umbrella of the Penguin came into play during his first appearance. Penguin carried the umbrella to art galleries, where he stole paintings and slipped them inside the handle. After he captured Batman, Penguin offered to show him his collection of umbrellas. A huge assortment decorated his hideout, and Penguin seemed to rather an enjoy a particular one which he purchased in Spain. However, Penguin most often used a pistol as a weapon of defense. The umbrella's offensive weaponry did not come into play until later stories. The Golden Age Batman was shown to keep one of Penguin's Umbrellas in the Batcave, one that fired poison gas from its tip. Apparently, Penguin's father died of pneumonia in a rain storm and his "overprotective mother" made him carry around an umbrella with him everywhere. That, after becoming a criminal, grew into Penguin's main weapon. In Other Media ''Batman'' (1960s series) and ''Batman'' (1966 film) The Penguin, master of the umbrella, had many secret weapons that were hidden in those rain protectors: *Umbrellas that appeared in the Batman (1960s series) and Batman (1966 film) Episode Info Detail: *2-27 Bat Detector in handle *1-04 Batbrella made especially for Batman, contained a secret radio transmitter in handle *2-17 Boxing Glove *2-18 Boxing Glove during fight *1-21 Bullet-proof with hook to capture a crook *1-21 Cement filled to knock out the Dynamic Duo *1-22 Diversionary umbrellas that were used to cover theft of the wedding gifts *2-43 Gas *1-03 Giant umbrella used to deliver smaller umbrella *3-04 Glass cutting tip, with a bomb *2-17 Grand Order of Occidental Nighthawks (G.O.O.N.) squad used them as swords *2-28 Gun *1-21 High-Powered Demagnetizer Coil and Secret Radio Detector *0-00 Jet Pack version to drop in on Bruce Wayne and Kitka *3-04 Knife/razor in tip *1-33 Knockout Penguin Gas *2-28 Knockout gas *1-04 Knockout gas *1-33 Many umbrellas that surrounded and blocked the Dynamic Duo's way *1-21 Shot colored dry ice to dispel the steam during a steam room kidnapping *3-05 Sparkler & Parachute *1-33 Spear came out of the end *1-03 Trick umbrellas that were given to customers to cause confusion *1-33 Used as swords *1-04 Used to cross to the penthouse apartment with the Penguin-Line *3-01 red knockout gas *3-01 used as a parachute *1-34 used to drop onto the balcony of Miss Natural Resources ''Batman Returns The Penguin used several umbrellas in ''Batman Returns, that looked like ordinary umbrellas with deadly hidden devices: Order of Appearance: *'Flamethrower: '''A normal black umbrella that shot bursts of fire from the tip. *'Sword:' A normal black umbrella that unsheathed a razor-sharp blade from the tip. *'Swirl:' A black and white umbrella that had a hypnotizing pattern when spun and fired blanks to scare Max Shreck into helping him. Shreck, when he first saw the umbrella, also questioned whether it would hypnotize him (which referred to a similar umbrella from the 1960s TV series), although Penguin denied that it was the case and that it was just to "give Shreck a splitting headache". *'Helicopter:' A normal black umbrella that had secret switch on the handle that changed the top of the umbrella into helicopter blades for flight. He also used it to kill his ex-partner Catwoman after she refused an intimate relationship with him, but she released herself from the handle's grip and fell into a greenhouse using one up of her nine lives. *'Firearm:' A normal black umbrella that gave an a normal gun shot, but could change into a rapid fire machine gun. Penguin used it to escape from an angry crowd and go back into the sewer. He then killed The Fat Clown with it after he showed dislike to his plans of kidnapping and killing all the first-born sons of Gotham City. *'Animal Umbrella:' Also known to the Penguin as his "cute one". A red and white umbrella (carousel-coloured) that played hypnotic music and had models of animals that dangled from the top and whirled round like a merry-go-round. The Penguin was going to use it to hypnotize the first-born sons of Gotham that he kidnapped to follow him and drown. It was seen again when the Penguin was near death and made one last attempt to kill Batman. The Penguin hoped to pull out one of his weapon umbrellas, but grabbed that particular one by mistake before he fell to the ground and died. Batman: The Animated Series ''See The Penguin (Batman: The Animated Series) for a complete list of umbrellas used by The Penguin in the show. ''The Batman/Superman Hour'' In the Batman/Superman Hour, the Penguin's arsenal of umbrellas included an umbrella that shot bullets like a machine-gun, an umbrella with a shooting dagger tip, and an umbrella that fired gas. In The New Adventures of Batman, the Penguin had an umbrella that fired gas once that was triggered by squeezing a soft, round handle, an umbrella with built in jets to help Penguin escape, and a mirrored umbrella that deflected energy beams. Arkhamverse *The Penguin utilized his umbrellas as a variety of tools, including a gun and a poison-tip assassination weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Batman (1966 Movie) Category:Batman (1960s series) Category:Batman Returns Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Batman: The Animated Series Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold